


In The Blood

by papergirlpapertownn (bellamyblakesgirl)



Series: PaperGirl Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Elijah Mikaelson being an okay father, Heavy Angst, Klaus being the fun uncle, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakesgirl/pseuds/papergirlpapertownn
Summary: After a century of sleep, Alekseya Petrova finally wakes up to find the one constant in her life gone. As news of Klaus Mikaelson in New Orleans reaches her ears, she decides to finally take her life into her own hands.Determined to find what’s left of her family, she heads to New Orleans to rebuild her life in the 21st century.***Rewrite of Seasons 2-5 of The Originals***
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Original Female Character(s), Davina Claire/Original Female Character, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Series: PaperGirl Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while and I love the idea!  
> The timeline and everything might be a bit messed up, but hopefully this all makes sense.
> 
> This is supposed to start literally minutes after "Gone Girl" in TVD and several months before "Rebirth" in TO.
> 
> As for season 1 placement, Rebekah and Hope are on the run and the werewolves have the rings.

She woke up in darkness. 

Something was off. 

The last time she had awoken was 1925, and she knew it couldn’t be a century since she and her mom had decided to gate crash F. Scott Fitzgerald’s tacky underground party. At least, it didn’t feel like it. 

She pushed the lid of the coffin away from her, relishing in the fresh air that ran through the giant hole of Fells Church. Thrusting herself upward, she jumped to the ground, her bare feet wading through the sharp rocks and grimy floor until she found the doorway nearly blown off its hinges, the church decimated. 

She lifted her eyes upward, using her hand to block the bright light of the full moon streaming through the door she stumbled through. Her flapper dress shimmied in the wind, and she thought she caught a glimpse of someone above ground.

“Hello!” She called upward, ignoring how hoarse her voice sounded from decades of silence. “Is anyone there?”

She huffed at the silence, placing her hands on her hips as she looked around. She caught sight of a rock formation edging toward the surface and she cracked her neck, sending a silent prayer to the ancestors that she survived this. She began to climb, her bare feet trying to find holes to stick themselves into, her arms screaming in pain as she pulled herself upward. She bit her lip in pain, but slowly and surely she found herself grasping onto the surface, crawling forward to join the land of the living once again. She shook the rest of her dark locks out of her now thoroughly messed up hairdo so that it gathered around her shoulders, and she strode forward, desperate to change out of the tight dress she had been stuffed in for the past few decades.

The light of a house drew her attention and walked toward it, making sure no one was looking before she twisted her wrist and sent the door flying open, a smirk on her face.

Her magic was working again. Good. 

She scoured the home until she found what she was looking for, tossing the flapper dress aside for a white dress and jean jacket. Just as she was starting to feel herself again, she heard the door creak open and she darted out of there, her heels clacking against the pavement as she moved toward the bustling city of Mystic Falls.

She began to look for her mother, hoping to find the familiar head of brown curls in the crowd. It wasn’t until she entered the Mystic Grill that she found who she was looking for. There she was, sans curls and hanging out with a Bennett witch. 

“There you are,” She called, walking over to the couple, their eyes furrowed in confusion. “Do you know how long I spent in that church? God, you didn’t even have the decency to speed me out did you?” She didn’t catch the awkward look crossing the brunette’s face, nor the concern making its way across the Bennett’s. 

“Look,” The brunette responded, “I have no idea who you are, but you need to leave now.” 

She stumbled back, and realization hit her. Her mother wasn’t here. 

“So,” She began, “You must be the elusive doppelganger I’ve heard so much about.” She moved forward, a threatening tone in her voice. “Where’s my mother?”

Elena Gilbert’s eyes grew wide before the Bennett witch stepped between them. “Katherine’s dead.” She announced. “But I’m very interested to know who you are.”

“Lexi” She tilted her chin upward, trying to hide her grief at her Mother’s death. “Lexi Petrova.”

Now it was the Bennett’s turn to look surprised. Lexi stared at the two girls, waiting for an explanation.

“What happened to her?” Lexi continued to ask, hoping to hear more, “She wouldn’t go down without a fight.”

“She didn’t” The Bennett informed her, “But you can’t stop aging.” At the sight of her furrowed brow, the witch continued, “Katherine took the cure, it aged her so rapidly time caught up with her, she-- she didn't make it to the other side, I’m sorry.”

Lexi bit her lip, shaking her head in disbelief. “No” she spoke finally, “No, my mother can’t be _there_. She can’t be. Not after all that she’s done for me.”

The girls almost looked sorry for her, but she didn’t want their pity. She shoved past the crowd that was starting to gather, catching the end of a conversation a very pretty blonde was having outside the Grill. 

“No, Klaus, I haven’t seen Rebekah or Hope at all.” The blonde complained, sighing as the other person continued the conversation. All Lexi could focus on was the name the blonde had just uttered. 

Klaus. 

Her mother had told her horror stories. He was the reason they were on the run, he was the reason she had been put to sleep. And she knew his brother wasn’t far behind. 

She forced herself to listen to the rest of the conversation.

“Well, if they somehow make the eleven-hour drive from New Orleans up here, I’ll let them know.”

Lexi smirked as she spun on her heel back into the Grill, searching for the bar. She strode forward and swiped what remained of the tip jar, counting fifty dollars. Hopefully, that would be enough to buy a one-way ticket to New Orleans. As she went on her way, she found herself stopped by a hand on her bicep. It was the witch from earlier. 

“Hey,” The Bennett was softer, her tone sorrier. “I, um, found these on Nadia, thought Katherine would want you to have em.” Lexi stared at the witch’s open palm, a small deck of Tarot cards sitting atop her dark hands. Lexi reached out for them, her hands shaking as she did so. She recalled early memories of her mother showing her how to read the cards, using them to tell stories about Old Bulgaria, and her slaughtered family. As she stuffed the cards in her pocket, her hand went to her neck, where the lapis lazuli amulet lay atop her breasts, a constant reminder of the woman she had lost.

“Thank you.” Lexi choked out, pushing past the blonde who had been talking to Klaus earlier and heading toward the closest bus stop. The heaviness in the jacket weighed her down as she paid for her ticket, only able to go as far as Atlanta before her money ran out.  After that, she could use compulsion spells to get ahead. As she crawled on the seat against the window of the Greyhound bus, she found herself coming across the same device the blonde had used to contact Klaus. A phone, she recalled her mother talking about while she slept. 

She clicked open the device and pressed the white sound pieces in her ear and relished in the sweet tones that filled her ears and rang in her brain. 

The bus started to move.

About halfway to Atlanta, an older woman with long dark hair sat next to her, and she was a talker. 

“Hi,” She spoke, “I’m Seylah Chelon.”

Lexi nodded, hoping the woman wouldn’t talk to her the whole way down. Except that’s all she did. Talking about her awful job and how she had been recruited to a new one, and blah, blah, blah. Lexi couldn’t keep up with everything. In fact, she was getting ready to ask her to stop when Seylah noticed the tip of the tarot cards sneaking out of her pockets.

“What are those?” She asked, her curiosity overcoming her skepticism. Lexi pulled out the blue deck of cards, wishing her mom was here to do this instead.

“They’re tarot cards.” Lexi explained, “My uh, my mom used to read them to me.”

Seylah’s eyebrow raised itself, “So she could like, tell the future with those?”

Lexi nodded, pulling out the deck and fingering them in her hand. She shrugged, unable to decide whether she wanted to use her stored power for this strange woman who had been annoying her for the past few hours.

“Show me.” Seylah demanded, “Show me my future.”

Lexi sighed and scooted back, allowing enough space between the two of them to do a regular three-card spread. She shuffled the cards quickly and carelessly, trying to focus her energy on reading the woman in front of her. She was skeptical but naive. Easily taken advantage of, in the past, she was taken advantage of.

She tossed down the first card and found the fool staring up at her, reversed. Exactly as she predicted. She shuffled again and this time the Page of Pentacles found itself next to the Fool and Lexi had to resist the urge to laugh. She did her final shuffle and found the eight of pentacles joining the Page.

Seylah stared at her expectantly, waiting for this woman to tell her what was ahead in her life. Lexi stared at the woman, grasping both of her hands and channeling what little power the human held. Flashes of her life flew by, and Lexi stared down at the Fool card, ready to begin her reading.

“You’ve been taken advantage of,” Lexi started, “But it wasn’t from a man or a family member. No, you were used by an organization. Three--three pillars? Three...something.” Lexi closed her eyes, refusing to look the woman in the eye. “Right now you’re paying for the consequences of that action. I’m sensing something happening in the stomach area, the womb, the spirits keep telling me, the womb. They want me to ask if you’re pregnant.” Lexi opened her eyes at the question, meeting the wide shocked eyes of Seylah Chelon, of a woman who’s biggest secret had been uncovered.

“How did you know that?” Seylah whispered, an accusatory tone to her voice. Lexi smirked at her expression. She missed this. 

Lexi closed her eyes once again and continued her reading. “You want this child, you wouldn’t be pregnant if you didn’t. But there’s something else. Something sinister. You need to protect this child. And you’re headed to Atlanta, to give them up.” 

The only confirmation Lexi needed was the look of shame on Seylah’s face as she spoke the truth. Instead of inquiring further, Lexi simply scooped up the cards and shuffled them back into the deck, refusing to comment on another parent leaving their child behind. The bus pulled into the Atlanta stop and the two women got off. 

“Here,” Seylah handed her several bills she pulled from her pocket. “It’s the least I can do for actually being a fortune teller.” 

Lexi smiled at the joke and nodded in thanks as the woman walked away from the bus stop. Lexi counted the bills and smiled, she had given her enough to make it to New Orleans. 

Guess it pays to be a fortune teller. 

She grabbed her ticket and climbed onto the bus, falling asleep as the gentle rain pattered against her window, music weaving itself into her brain.

When she woke the sun was finally up, and the bus had stopped. She grasped a purse she had compelled a storekeeper for back in Atlanta and walked off the bus, her boots crashing against the pavement with a satisfying click. As her feet moved against the sidewalk, she could practically feel her magic growing in power with each step she took. 

The ancestors knew she was home, and they were either very happy or very afraid. She decided to choose the latter. The wind swept her hair away from her shoulders, and by the time she had made it to the French Quarter, the city was bustling with excitement and busy tourists. This was where she was meant to be. She felt it in her bones. 

She would find her family. If it was the last thing she did.


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Klaus seek out an unorthodox method of dealing with the moonlight rings. Lexi finally meets the rest of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, it's very clear that Lexi is the product of Elijah and Katherine so if you don't like that please feel free to stop reading, I won't be offended. 
> 
> Second, thank you guys for responding so positively toward this story! I didn't expect it to do so well, so thank you all so much!

“Care to explain why we’re visiting a run-down shop for advice brother?” Klaus asked, rolling his eyes at the sight of the brick building in front of him. Elijah simply smiled. 

“I was asking around about our pesky dog problem,” The older brother began, “And one of my associates pointed me toward this shop.” He gestured to the faded sign above the brick building, swinging violently at even the gentlest of winds.

_ другата страна _

“The Other Side” Klaus spoke ominously, a smirk growing on his face. “In Bulgarian no less.”

Elijah smirked as he put the pieces together, “Yes, see I am quite curious as to why a french quarter witch pointed me to a Bulgarian owned shop until I found out,” He straightened his jacket, “These Traveler witches seemed to have an unusual sense of clairvoyance. Our answer to our problem lies behind that decrepit door” 

The two brothers stared at the red door before them, pushing it open to enter the crowded shop. Not needing to be invited in. 

“Hello,” Klaus called, staring around the corner to catch a glimpse of the owner. 

Elijah began to busy himself by sorting through the various herbs the witch seemed to have at her disposal, including vervain, mountain ash, and wolfsbane. 

Whoever this witch was, she knew what she was doing. 

“Can I help you?” A musical voice rang through the shop and Elijah froze as he locked eyes with the woman behind the counter. Her downturned lips, the way her hands placed themselves on her hips. 

She looked like Katerina.

“Yes, I believe you can.” Klaus started, “See, my brother is on a futile quest to try and redeem my vile ways and I am merely looking for an answer to a rather unappealing problem.”

The woman smirked as she continued to stir the small concoction she had been making before she came out to greet them. “Don’t tell me, a brother who believes the best in you, a plethora of problems, and a temper that could decimate New Orleans.” She stared between the two of them before locking eyes with Klaus once more. “You must be Klaus MIkaelson.”

Klaus smiled tightly. “In the flesh.”

“I’m Lexi Peterson,” She introduced, sending a slight smile toward the brothers, gesturing behind her. “Follow me.”

The brothers followed her to the backroom she had emerged from, finding a long table for them to sit behind. She took her place in the middle of the table as the brothers took their place on either side of her. 

Elijah watched as she methodically shuffled the cards in her hand, the weathered deck faded after months of use. 

“Ask your questions,” Lexi instructed turning toward each of the brothers in turn. 

Klaus hesitated before asking the question he wanted the answer to. “How do we destroy moonlight rings?”

Lexi nodded, allowing the cards to fall from the deck before turning toward Elijah, something hiding in her gaze. Elijah pondered a moment before asking the question Niklaus would never ask.

“Will Hope live a good life?” 

Her shuffling froze. It was only for a second, but it was enough to catch the brothers off guard. She plastered a smile on her face as she began the spread, flipping over Klaus’ cards to complete his reading.

Elijah didn’t pay close attention to the cards, instead, he focused on the expression on the girl’s face. How she seemed to carry the world on her shoulders despite being no older than a teenager. Her eyes were closed as she held her hands out, expecting the Mikaelsons to grab on each palm. They did and she began to read.

“The way to the moonlight rings will be difficult,” Lexi announced. “But by the end of the night, the ones that are pestering you right now will be destroyed. Except…”

“What?” Klaus asked, needing more answers. Lexi’s face creased in concentration.

“The spirits are telling me…” She trailed off, gulping as the brothers shared a worried look. “They're telling me that the wolves aren’t behind this. They’re telling me someone else, someone close to you two is behind this. I’m sensing a family member, almost like a parental figure. Does that sound familiar?” 

Klaus and Elijah shared a bothersome look. 

“Mother,” Klaus muttered. 

Lexi’s eyes shot open and she tore her hands from the brother’s grip, gathering up her cards. “I believe it’s time for you to go.” She explained, trying to push them aside. The Mikaelson brothers pushed upward, Klaus’ grip growing tight on her wrist. 

“I believe we were promised two readings.” He uttered sinisterly, “Now tell me about my daughter.”

Lexi grit her teeth and tore her arm from Klaus’ grip. “Short answer? No, Hope won’t have a good life. She’s a Mikaelson, it’s in her blood.”

Klaus snarled before launching himself at her. He was stopped by her hand, her power working itself through his body, inflicting pain on every organ, blood vessel, and muscle in his body, causing him to cry out in pain. 

“Niklaus!” Elijah called, speeding toward the girl. She seemed to hold him back with her other hand, sending the two of them flying out of her shop.

“When I tell you to leave,” She began, “You leave.”

She brought her hands in a sweeping motion upward and Klaus moved to head back into the shop. “Why you little--” He was cut off when he realized he couldn’t enter. “What the hell have you done?”

Lexi tilted her head, the smirk crossing her face all too reminiscent of Katherine’s. “A simple boundary spell. I fulfilled your request. And now you can’t come in.”

The two held each other’s stare for a moment before Klaus stomped away, angry with the circumstances keeping him out of the shop. 

Elijah stared at the girl once more, examining the body language and facial expressions once more. It couldn’t be a coincidence. Katerina had given life to another child. Although he was confused as to how. 

And who was the father? Who held that much power? 

He smirked to himself before following his brother back to the compound, the witch pushing herself to the forefront of his mind as he helped Klaus find the moonlight rings.

***

Lexi had worked overtime to contain her rage as they walked in. She knew her presence as a Bulgarian witch in the french quarter would draw some unwanted attention, she just didn’t expect them so soon.

Especially when her father wouldn’t stop staring at her during the entire reading and had the audacity to ask about her baby cousin in front of her. Elijah Mikaelson, the noble stag of the family. 

She scoffed. How noble could he be if he left them to die at Klaus’ hands? A knock was heard at her shop door and she opened it, finding the devil himself standing there in the doorway. 

“Lexi.” His deep voice acknowledged. 

“Elijah,” She leaned against the door, not wanting to invite him in. “What are you doing here? I thought telekinetically throwing you out was warning enough.” 

A small smile crossed his face. “Yes, well I wanted to thank you for pointing us in the right direction earlier today.” He held up two hundred dollar bills. She inhaled sharply, trying to keep her emotions under wraps as she reached over the threshold to grab the money and pocket it. Elijah sent a look around the shop before meeting her eyes again. “Perhaps now you could invite me in.”

Resisting the urge to laugh in his face, she simply closed the door in his face, “Goodbye Elijah.” She spoke surely, leaning against the door before heading back to her room, falling asleep in the thin cot she had bought her first few months in New Orleans. 

Her father knew where she lived. Her father knew how to contact her. 

Her father knew she was in the city.


	3. Alive and Kicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah asks Lexi for a favor and Lexi meets her grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is mostly a filler episode, this is a filler chapter.  
> If you're wondering why Elijah couldn't suck Lexi's blood, it's because she used traveler magic to make her blood acidic. I'm pretty sure they mentioned that in season 5, but if they didn't, oh well.

Lexi sighed as she leaned against the wall of her shop, flopping her hair over. She was really tired of the Mikaelsons devastating New Orleans, even if nothing too bad had happened since their last visit. However, she was well aware of the new hybrid that was running around devastating any witch that had threatened to kill her child.

Hayley Marshall, mother to the child that would destroy the world one day. 

Lexi wanted to roll her eyes at the thought of her cousin. She was still just a kid, if anyone should be worried about a Mikaelson offspring, they should be worried about her. Petrova and Mikaelson magic, what a devastating combination. 

A knock brought her out of her reverie and she pushed the magazine she was reading aside. Walking toward the door, she pulled it open, revealing the suit-clad vampire. 

“Elijah.” She smiled sweetly, not an ounce of authenticity on her face. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

The Original gave her a crooked smile and held out another hundred dollar bill. “I have a favor to ask, and I can assure you I will pay handsomely. May I come in?”

She scoffed, but when she stared at the note in his hand she felt her need for money outweigh her sense of safety. She bit her cheek and nodded, opening the door further. 

“Come in.” She announced, breaking the barrier spell and allowing him to step foot in her shop. “What do you need?” She asked, turning her back on the vampire. She felt the familiar fangs sink themselves into her neck, a grunt of pain leaving her mouth before she whirled around, watching Elijah try and spit out what little blood he had managed to steal. 

“Ossox!” She announced, the sound of bones breaking ringing through the small store, a smirk growing on her face. Oh, how proud her mother would be. When she released him from the spell, the only emotion on his face was shock. She tilted her head, squinting. “What? Never tasted Traveler blood before?” 

He wiped his mouth as his bones cracked back into place. She drew her hair over the bite, hiding the fact that it was closing up at an unnatural rate. 

“I see” Was all Elijah said in response to her question. 

She had to stop herself from chuckling aloud, she had rendered him speechless. What an honor. 

He moved forward again, “I hope you understand that an offense against my family cannot go without retribution and you did harm poor Niklaus with that pain affliction spell.” 

She scoffed, “Nothing he didn’t deserve.” Lexi continued, walking behind the desk, “Just some justice for my mother. Now let me repeat myself. What do you need?”

Elijah’s smile plastered itself back on his face, a sense of awe in his gaze. “I need you to do a locator spell.”

She nodded, “For what?”

“A white oak stake.”

Lexi straightened up at the sound of that. “You wanna find the weapon that could kill you.” She snickered. “Shouldn’t be a problem.” She announced, gathering the necessary materials for the spell. “I will need a piece of white oak though.” 

Elijah reached into his pocket, pulling out several more bills and placing them on the counter. “Since I don’t trust you enough to give you the one thing that could kill me, I guess you’ll have to settle for locating it without that precious material.”

She smirked and pocketed the money, “I’ll get the location to you by tonight.” She bragged, counting the money, “But now, I need you to leave.”

Elijah nodded and left the shop, Lexi’s eyes trained on his back. She stuffed the bills in her wallet, stuffing it in the same purse she had stolen all those months ago. She didn’t need to do a locator spell to know where the rest of the white oak was. She had seen it back in Atlanta. 

***

_ She was waiting outside a cafe until her bus decided to leave. It wouldn’t be for three more hours and she had already played through most of the games on the cellular device she held in her hand. Outside the cafe stood a tall blonde woman carrying a small child, a stroller next to her.  _

_ The phone in her pocket began to ring and the blonde woman pulled it out of her pocket, sighing at the name. She stared around for a bit until she noticed Lexi sitting alone at her table. _

_ “Hello,” Her accent was British, “I hate to be a bother, but the father of my child is calling and she won’t fall asleep, do you mind holding her for a bit?” Lexi shook her head, finally getting to hold her mythical cousin.  _

_ Hope squirmed in her arms and Lexi had to resist using a spell to keep her still. All she could feel was the power this little girl held. Her mother had told her the midwife had felt the same way when she held her after Katherine gave birth. When she focused she could see the future this girl had created. The future that lay ahead for her. Destruction, so much destruction. By the time Hope was torn from her arms, Lexi hadn’t even had enough time to analyze what she had seen. _

_ “Thank you so much,” The woman announced with a grateful expression. Lexi hadn’t seen her since. But she did see the toy Hope held in her hand. _

_ The white knight. _

_ The white horse. _

_ The white oak was with the last Mikaelson. _

***

Lexi’s boots pounded against the streets of New Orleans as she crossed the street toward Rousseau’s. It was one of the few places she had yet to visit and she had heard nothing but good things. She caught a glimpse of a pretty brunette on the phone outside, all dolled up for what looked like a date. 

“I’m at Rousseau’s.” The girl spoke to the person on the other side, “Don’t bother coming, I’m leaving now.” She hastily hung up the phone and grunted in frustration.

“Parent trouble?” Lexi asked, hoping she could get to know the girl better. 

The brunette sighed, “Something like that. I just want one night to myself, is that so much to ask?”

Lexi laughed, recalling her own rebellious phase. “In this town, it might be. I’m Lexi.” She introduced, holding out her hand. 

“Davina,” The girl replied, a small smile on her face. “God, I wish I could just leave sometimes y’know?”

Lexi nodded, a question weighing on her mind. “Why don’t you?”

She noted the hesitation, the frozen expression, before Davina answered. “Unfinished business.”

Lexi relaxed. “I know the feeling.”

The two fell into step as they headed back into the bar, surprised to see so many people filing out. 

“Kaleb!” Davina called to her date, “What’s going on?”   
Kaleb placed his hands on his hips, annoyed at the arrangements, “Some fellow called for a private party.”

Lexi twisted around, watching as everyone began to leave, “Is this fellow a billionaire?”

“Who’s this?” Kaleb asked, nodding toward Davina’s new friend. 

Davina gestured to the girl, “Lexi, I met her outside.”

Lexi waved at the date, turning back around as Davina moved to leave.

“What’s the rush sweetheart?” A man asked, a sick smile on his face. Lexi could practically smell the werewolf radiating off him. 

“Get out of our way,” Davina ordered, placing him under a pain affliction spell. Lexi smiled, she knew there was a reason she liked this girl. 

Kaleb looked impressed, “Can you do that with all of them?”

Davina shook her head, and Lexi stood in front of her, trying to stop the wolves from attacking her new friend. Unfortunately, Kaleb got thrown across the room and Lexi toppled against the table, a wolf cornering her. 

She muttered an incantation under her breath, sending migraines through the wolf’s head, causing him to back off in pain. She couldn’t reach Davina in time though. Someone did. And she couldn’t believe who it was. 

“Well now,” Mikael began, “What an interesting turn of events.” He sped forward grasping the teen by her shirt, removing her hair so he had a clean spot to suck her blood from. “I’m going to enjoy this, girl.”

“No!” Lexi called, struggling upward. A blur ran past her, shoving Mikael into the nearby wall. She caught the familiar glint of a suit, and she stood up once she saw who it was. 

“Father?” Elijah asked, disbelief in his eyes. 

The two Originals colliding, ending up with Elijah pinned against the bar table as Mikael grasped the white oak stake and held it against her father’s chest.

“Stop!” She called, holding out her palm and throwing the Original hunter across the room, away from the vampire. She couldn’t lose her father too. She tried to keep him down with a pain affliction spell but found his strength overpowered hers. He pushed her against the wall, his breath against her neck as he smelled her blood. 

“Oh…” He smiled sickly, voice barely above a whisper, “My own blood mixed with a Petrova doppelganger. I’m going to enjoy this.”

Before he could sink his teeth into her, he was stopped by an invisible force. He turned to find Davina holding the bracelet in her hand. 

“STOP!” She shouted advancing forward, eyes blazing, “Go back now.” 

Mikael stared daggers at the young witch, speeding back to wherever Davina had been containing him. Lexi stared at her breathlessly before running forward, concern for the girl written across her face. 

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked, staring at the brunette. Davina nodded, a lump forming in her throat. 

“You?” Davina asked, checking in on the girl who had almost gotten bitten. Lexi nodded, a small smile on her face.

Elijah continued to stare at the two witches, moving forward to tap Lexi on the shoulder. “Thank you, I suppose that’s another debt we owe you.”

Lexi’s lips tightened, her shoulders tensing at the contact. She refused to say anything to him.

Just because she hated him, didn’t mean that she wanted him to die. 

“No problem,” Is the response she settled on, “Now you can take your money back since you know where the stake is.”

Elijah pondered her response before following her out of the restaurant. “How about this as a reward instead? Mikael will be after you once again, come with us and live under our protection until he’s been dealt with.” 

Lexi let out an involuntary chuckle, embarrassed at her cavalier behavior. 

“Is something funny that I am unaware of?”

Lexi stopped herself, pausing her laughter to answer his question. “I’m so sorry, It’s just...you MIkaelsons seem to attract trouble wherever you go. I think I’d get into more problems if I lived under your roof. No offense.”

“I’ll take you in,” Marcel started forward, overhearing the conversation, “I could always use a witch on my side.”

Lexi nodded, sending an apologetic look toward Elijah before following Marcel across the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support!
> 
> Much love,  
> Tessa


	4. Every Mother's Son (and every Father's Daughter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi meets the other half of her family witch line, although not by choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has not been beta'd or revised since I wrote it originally, so if it seems awful, that's probably why haha.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support! It means so much to me and spurs me to keep writing!

Lexi focused on the sticks clattering against each other as Marcel pushed forward. 

“You’re getting better at this,” He smiled, trying to catch her off guard. She blocked his next move. 

“Soon, I’ll be able to beat even you old man.” She smirked, pushing forward, her sticks, unfortunately, got caught in Marcel’s and he was able to force her to the ground. 

“I said you were getting better, not that you were good.” He held his hand out for her to grab, pulling her upward. She shook her hair free from the ponytail she had worn, the sound of the loft door opening catching her off guard. 

“I was wondering when you would show up,” Marcel spoke to the mystery guest, the deep voice revealing who it was. 

“Yes, well it turns out I’m in dire need of a cooperative witch,” Elijah spoke plainly, his hands buried in his pockets at he examined the state of the loft. His eyes locked onto Lexi’s and she opened her arms, gesturing to her powers. 

“You’re unpredictable,” Was all he said and she rolled her eyes at his pathetic excuse. “I know you have another one, just tell me where she is.” 

Marcel shot a playful look at Lexi before turning toward Elijah, “Lexi, why don’t you take Elijah to meet Lenore?”

“Gladly.” She smirked, grasping his arm and pulling the exasperated vampire toward the exit of the loft. The two of them walked in silence until they entered the bustling streets of New Orleans.

The silence was deafening.

“You know, my dad wasn't much of a talker either,” Lexi spoke, trying to recall everything Katherine had told her about Elijah before she was put in a century-long slumber. “Although he left us alone while your brother came after my mother so… he wasn’t that great a dad either.”

Elijah didn’t seem to want to respond to that. So she simply shrugged and chuckled. “You don’t like me that much do you?”

“I like you perfectly fine,” Elijah admitted, “Your methods, however--”

“I take care of myself,” Lexi explained, hating that she had to, “I’m a survivor, and I didn’t get this way by letting people in.”

“Yes, well I suppose we do have that in common.” Elijah continued, the familiar path to Lenore’s growing shorter as their conversation began to pick up speed. 

Lexi finally bit her lip and offered her services. “I could easily do that spell, you wouldn’t even have to go to all this trouble.”

Elijah stopped to face her. “You are already too mixed up in my family, the less you get involved the better.” He pushed past her, “Besides, I don't need you causing more problems in my life.”

Lexi chuckled mirthlessly, sticking her tongue between her teeth. “Guess it’s just in my blood.” She muttered under her breath as she led him the rest of the way. By the time Lexi approached Lenore’s shop, the witch was tired of her endless visits. 

“Lexi, not today, I’m busy.”

Lexi sighed, “relax, I’m not here for another lesson. Marcel needs a favor.” She explained gesturing to the vampire behind her. 

Lenore froze at the sight of Elijah, stopping her herbal remedy to listen to what he had to say. “A soul branding spell?” The witch asked, disbelief in her gaze. “It’s sacrificial magic. I need an item spelled by the witch in question and a python.” She tore a look at Lexi when she said that last part and the younger witch sighed. 

“Fine,” Lexi announced, “But you owe me big time for this.” 

Elijah couldn’t help the smirk that was forming on his face.

***

By the time she had finally found the python, Lenore was missing and she only knew one other person who would know where she was. 

Knocking on the engraved door, she stepped forward into the compound, blown away by the sheer size of the area the Mikaelsons owned. 

“Hello?” She called through the area, “Elijah? I brought the python.”

“Well what a surprise,” Klaus’ accent ran through the house, “The witch who tried to numb my brain through pain affliction spells is asking for our help.”

The python slid across her shoulders, resting its head on her hand as she crossed her arms. “Lenore’s missing, I thought Elijah would want to know” Lexi justified. 

Klaus nodded, “Yes, we’re well aware. See we have these things called spies, ever heard of them?”

Lexi sent him a sarcastic smile before turning toward the older brother, ready for an explanation for Lenore’s disappearance. 

“It appears as though Lenore has been acquiesced by someone else,” Elijah explained, disappointment prevalent in his voice. 

Lexi smirked. 

“Well,” She began, “Looks like I’ll be doing that spell after all.” 

Klaus shook his head, “No need,” He told her, “Our own hybrid is going after her, making your skills useless.” 

She moved closer, the python continuing to slither. “If I’m not mistaken you need a python, and well," she gestured toward the animal, the snake's tongue flickering out to lick her finger, "this one listens to me.” 

Klaus rolled his eyes and Elijah nodded, giving her permission to perform the spell. Lexi smirked and told them to let Hayley know where she would be. 

The shop was empty, just like it always was this time of night. And it wasn't long before Hayley arrived with Lenore in tow and the talisman in the other hand. 

Lenore stared at Lexi with a smile on her face. “You just won’t stop will you?” The older witch asked. Lexi raised her eyebrows playfully. “Not until I learn everything I can.”

“Will this take long?” Hayley asked, crossing her arms in annoyance. Lexi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Thankfully Lenore was more than happy to snap back at the hybrid.

“You want me to soul-brand the resurrected soul of a thousand-year-old witch?” Lenore scoffed. “It’s best we take our time and do it right.”

Lexi began to sage the store, a small smirk growing on her face as she overheard the last few words between Lenore and Hayley.

“The next time she jumps into a body, her hand will bear a very distinctive mark,” Lenore explained. Hayley continued to think aloud.

“We still don’t know why she’s doing this. I mean, why is she even here?”

Lenore shot a small look at the younger witch before meeting Hayley’s eyes. “Love.” 

Lexi froze at the word, hating it being associated with the Mikaelsons. 

They didn’t deserve that as a motivator. 

They didn’t know how to love.

“What besides love can inspire such pain and cruelty?” Lenore asked rhetorically, “and Esther? Her love is very strong.” 

Lexi ripped open the python, dripping the blood and entrails into the bowl, getting ready to begin the spell. “I don’t believe that.” She spoke forwardly, anger tinting her voice. 

“Why not?” Hayley inquired, moving closer.

Lexi bit her lip in frustration as she stared at the wolf mother. “Because none of the Mikaelsons know how to love.”

Lenore shot a sympathetic look toward the younger witch as she moved to join Hayley on the stools in her back room, the two women watching Lenore cast the soul branding spell. 

“You know they are.” Hayley prodded, trying to start a conversation. Lexi resisted the urge to sock her in the face. “They are capable of loving, I've seen it.”

Lexi scoffed, placing her elbows on her knees as she continued to stare into space. “Well, then you’re one of the lucky ones.” She spoke bitterly, “The rest of us are just collateral damage.”

Hayley’s eyes fell to the floor at that statement, trying to weigh the truth of it. She reached out a hand, trying to place it on Lexi’s knee. Lexi curled back, not wanting to have anything to do with the woman who had stolen her father’s heart from her mother. 

Hayley retreated back to her side of the chair, “Haven’t you ever done what it took to save your family?”

Lexi scoffed bitterly. 

“I have no family.” She announced, “Not anymore. The Mikaelsons made sure of that.”

Suddenly, the spell was over and Lexi turned her gaze upward, hearing an audible thud as Lenore’s body slumped over.

“Hey” Hayley called, running forward, “Are you okay?” 

Lexi joined her, noticing the freshly drawn triskelion on Lenore’s right hand. Her breathing began to pick up, and she stumbled back, not wanting to deal with another resurrected Mikaelson. 

“Yes,” The newly inhabited Esther responded, dazed and confused, “I just--need to get my bearings.”

“It’s you” Lexi whispered, fear lacing her vocal cords as she gulped down her nerves, chest pounding, “Esther.”

The witch smiled at the sound of her name, and Hayley moved to stand in front of Lexi, her maternal instinct kicking in.

“Very good Alekseya,” Esther replied, a twisted smile growing on her face.

Lexi trembled. She knew her full name. How did she know her full name? Before she could ask, Hayley’s phone began to ring and Lexi had never been so relieved to hear that awful sound. Esther shrugged, “Go ahead,” She began, “You can answer it.”

“Elijah,” Hayley swallowed, “We’re at Lenore’s shop--”

The beep of the hang-up sound was like an awful alarm, sending Lexi’s heart pounding. 

“That’s enough of that,” Esther cut the woman off. Lexi could hardly focus n the rest of the conversation. Esther knew her real name. Her birth name. How did she know that information?

“It’s a terrible thing for a mother to fail her child.” Esther continued her spiel, turning from Hayley to Lexi. “But I believe it must sting just as bad when a father abandons his own. Isn’t that right Alekseya?”

Lexi shoved forward, “How do you know--”

Esther scoffed, cutting her off. “I always make sure to keep tabs on my children, especially when they produce their own.” 

Lexi’s fear returned and she caught the confusion growing on Hayley’s face. 

Please, Lexi’s eyes seemed to be begging. 

Please don’t do this here. 

Esther moved closer, locking her hand around Lexi’s jaw. “I do pity you, dear. Having Elijah to live up to is a feat in itself, but a firstborn witch…?” Esther tsked, something akin to sympathy in her eyes. “Your life will be more difficult than anyone coming before you.”

She let the girl go and turned back to Hayley, ready to continue her taunting. Thankfully, the door opened before she could continue. 

“I assume you’ve had the misfortune of speaking to our mother,” Klaus declared as he stormed in, Elijah not far behind him. Esther’s spells prevented him from getting any closer.

Klaus’ anger returned, “You hide behind your spells like a coward!” He roared. 

Esther straightened her freshly possessed body. “I did not come here to wage war!” She exclaimed.

Lexi scoffed,  “Could’ve fooled me,” She muttered under her breath, still rattled from Esther’s warning earlier. 

Elijah stormed next to Klaus, “Everything you do is an act of war,” He grumbled, “If you touch her, so help me--”

“Hayley is free to go” Esther announced, “So is Lexi, but I don’t suppose you care for her that much do you?” 

Lexi’s eyes widened as she spun back around to face the matriarch, almost pleading with her. 

Esther smirked, tilting her head upward. “No matter, Hayley knows my offer and Lexi’s secret is not mine to share.”

Lexi wanted to laugh at the moral code this woman possessed. Great, so she’s perfectly content taking people’s bodies against their will and harming her own children, but when it came to sharing secrets, that’s where she drew the line. 

She and Hayley moved to leave the store when a lightbulb exploded next to them. 

“My intent was never to harm” Esther urged, “Only to heal, as I have already healed your brothers Kol and Finn. Giving you new life!” She stole a look at the floor before meeting her son’s gaze once again. “One without the vampire curse I inflicted upon you.”

Klaus was ready to boil over. “You’re a fool if you think we’ll accept anything you offer.” He spat.

Esther's twisted smile came back, the windows rattling as she drew her hand across the cauldron. “Oh you are wrong Niklaus,” She demanded, “There will be a time when you beg for it!”

Without warning the windows shattered, eliciting screams from both Lexi and Hayley as Esther disappeared amongst the flock of starlings.

They gathered back at the compound, a mere ten minutes away from where Lexi had been living the past several months. 

“What else did she say?” Elijah turned toward Hayley, curiosity swirling in his eyes. Hayley locked her gaze with Lexi’s and the girl broke it, staring down at the floor. 

“Nothing.” Hayley lied, swallowing the lump in her throat. Lexi stared at the woman, her brows drawing themselves together. 

What did Hayley want from her? 

Why had she kept her secret? 

What did she expect?

Elijah’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “As for you,” He pointed at Lexi, “I do believe that with both resurrected parents coming after you, I must insist on your residency here until they have both been incapacitated.”

Lexi’s mouth let out a laugh. “You can’t be serious?” She asked incredulously, moving forward to the exit. “Just by associating with you I’ve been kidnapped and almost bitten. I’m getting as far away from you as possible.” Elijah sped toward the door blocking her way out. 

“I'm afraid this is non-negotiable,” Elijah announced, gesturing to the upstairs level. “Feel free to pick a room at your leisure, we have plenty.” 

Lexi scoffed, biting her cheek as she sent a death stare at the man who had no idea about her true heritage. She stomped up the stairs, a cynical smile on her face as she retreated into the nearest one, collapsing on the feather-like bed and giving herself over to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, boy things are finally starting to heat up. 
> 
> Also, Hayley now officially is the first person to know Lexi's secret and I loved coming up with that idea. I originally had Klaus being the first person to find out, but I really liked the idea of Elijah's lover finding out that he had a kid with another woman (sort of as a parallel to Hope).

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!
> 
> tumblr: papergirlpapertownn, papergirlverse


End file.
